Stoll vs Jensen
by DramaticFanaticPrincess
Summary: Connor signs the Stolls up for Wife Swap without Katie or Travis knowing. Now Katie has to deal with a baseball loving dad and four girly-girls. Travis has to live with a preppy theater teacher. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Connor the babysitter

**I have been wanting to write this story for a while. This first chapter isn't much but I think it's a good start. This is my second attempt at a multi chapter story and hopefully this will go better than my first. I really hope you guys like it!**

Connor Stoll was bored beyond explanation. He had been babysitting his niece and nephew, Callista and Nicholas, and within half an hour they were both snuggled in their beds, fast asleep.

He turned on the T.V. Wife Swap was on. Connor enjoyed watching Wife Swap; the families were always paired with a family that is completely opposite of them. This episode was about a family that does everything and anything they can to stay safe, and a family of Dare-Devils. _This episode should be fun, _Connor thought with a smirk plastered on his face.

Halfway through the show Callie came in. She was wearing Minnie Mouse PJ's, her hair was all over her face, sticking up in every direction, and she had a line of dried drool on the left side of her face.

"Uncle Connor, what are you watching?" She asked while rubbing away the sleep from her eyes, which were the same color as Travis', light blue. He padded the seat beside him. She trudged toward him and landed on the couch with a thud.

"I'm watching Wife Swap!" He exclaimed happily. Suddenly Connor had one of the most genius ideas he ever had, a.k.a. One that _probably_ won't blow up in his face, _probably._

"Hey, Callie, how 'bout we send in an application so you guys can go on the show?" He asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down like a school girl. Callie's face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. They ran to the table where Connor's laptop was at and went on the internet. Connor found the application and started to fill it out.

**(A/N: I'm going to skip some questions so it won't be too long)**

**Family name: Stoll**

**His Name & Age: Travis Stoll, 32**

**Her Name & Age: Katie Stoll, 32**

**Maiden Name: Gardner**

**Names and Ages of children from this marriage:**

**Callista Amaryllis Sabrina Stoll, 8**

**Nicholas Damien Jeffrey Stoll, 3**

**How long have you been together?**

**13 years**

**If married, for how long? **

**9 years**

**Do you rent or own your home?**

**Own**

**Who takes care of the following responsibilities in your family:**

**Childcare?  
Katie**

**Shopping?**

**Katie**

**Cleaning?  
Katie**

**Cooking?**

**Both (Travis isn't that good though)**

**Money?**

**Travis**

**Planning social life?**

**Both**

**Kids homework?**

**Both**

**Do you have any pets? How many? What type? Do they have free reign of the house?**

**1 dog, Ginny, who's a beagle. She moves around freely.**

**1 cat, Mimi, who's a Lynx point Siamese. Also moves around freely. **

Connor filled out the rest of the application form and thought about the most fun part: Making the video! He could mimic Travis' voice perfectly and they had plenty of home videos that he could use. It was getting kind of late so Connor decided that it's time for Callie and him to go to bed. He could make the video in the morning.

* * *

_The next morning_

"Rise and shine!" Connor exclaimed while opening Callie's curtain, letting the morning sun stream in. She groaned and hid her face in her lime green sheets. Connor started shaking her. They had a video to make! Connor decided that the only was he was getting Callie out of bed is by using his secret weapon. He pulled out his touch screen Android phone and clicked on the air horn app. The media volume was turned up as high as it could go, He pressed the horn. Callie fell out of bed while covering her ears.

She glared at Connor and stomped to her closet, picking out a pair of jean short shorts, a green tank-top, and a brown cardigan with blue flowers on it. She slipped on a pair of old flip-flops and put a green headband on her light brown hair. She continued to glare at Connor as she ate her breakfast, which was honey nut cheerios cereal. Callie went to brush her teeth while Connor got Nick ready for the day.

Travis and Katie were gone for a whole week. At first Katie wasn't to happy with the idea of Connor taking care of her babies for a whole week but gave in after much pleading from Travis, why Travis would want Connor to babysit, we'll never know.

Connor grabbed the video camera from the cabinet after setting Nick down in his play pen. Callie came back down and mentally mapped out what they were going to put in the video. She wanted her mom's garden in it for sure; they were a very outdoors kind of family. Connor turned the camera on and filmed almost every inch of the house. He uploaded the video to his computer and cut and pasted from other home videos. There were some shots of Katie in the garden, Callie and Nick playing in the backyard, Travis acting silly, and Callie and her friends playing with Connor. After he decided that the video was convincing he put the application and the video in a big manila envelope and sent it to ABC. Now he'll just have to wait and see if they were accepted.

**I have no idea if they do videos I just see that a lot in the Twilight versions of Wife Swap. If you've ever been in Wife Swap can you tell me some things that might happen that they don't show on TV? Please. If you have any advice or even if it's a flame please feel free to write it. I might be rewriting this chapter later on so you can point out any mistakes. I almost forgot! I used Amaryllis as Callie's middle name because I really love that name but I didn't want to "steal" it from Cap'NCupcake. **


	2. You've been accepted!

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. There was a problem and life has been… well, like life! My mom also took my copnputer because her's broke. I actually had this chapter done last weekend but couldn't updtae. I'll try to update maybe once a week? Maybe even twice a week if I have time to write at school? I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's so short.**

**Disclaimer: I find these very stupid because why would Rick Riordan be in this site? Unless he wants some ideas so he can put some Tratie in the Heroes of Olympus series! Well, I'm not Rick Riordan and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Callie and Nick, so far.**

Travis POV

I was so happy that we were finally back. Katie and I had gone to a one week trip to Colorado for my Boss' wedding. The guy is so awesome that he rented all of his guests a room in this super cool hotel. Unfortunately, the kids weren't invited so Connor had to baby-sit.

I went to check the mail. There were a bunch of bills, coupons for Macy's, some magazines, and a huge envelope addressed to the 'Stoll family'.

"Everybody, down stairs, family meeting," I called over the intercom-thingy.

Katie came down with Nick in her arms and a few seconds later I saw Callie skipping into the living room. The letter, I had found out, was from this show called "Wife Swap" and since I'm _me_, and I'm very impatient, I opened it.

**Travis and Katie Stoll, you have been accepted for "Wife Swap"!**

One of the papers said in bright, bold letters. I looked at Callie suspiciously.

"It wasn't my idea, Daddy!" She exclaimed with fear in her eyes, "It was _all _Uncle Connor's fault!"

_Connor_, of course it was him.

I grabbed my cell phone from my pants front pocket and called Connor.

"Helloooooooo," Connor said.

"Connor, dear brother, you're an idiot!" I yelled and then hung up on him. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to calm down.

"Travis, baby," Katie started while rubbing soothing circles on my back, "calm down, now, what's wrong?"

I just handed her the envelope and let her find out for herself. If there was one person that would be madder then me about this situation, it would be Katie.

"That little…" She started but then she realized the kids were still in the room and stopped. She went outside to cool down. I sat down of the couch and _again_, tried to calm down.

Callie shuffled over and climbed into my lap and started playing with her hands. She looked down with a small frown.

"Are you mad at me, daddy?" She asked, blue eyes looking up through her long lashes. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Of course not, princess, I'm mad at Uncle Connor, though," I whispered. Callie gave me a puzzled look.

"Why? I think it would be really fun!" I thought about what my daughter said. She was right! Maybe it would be fun! I smiled at Callie, picked her up and spun her around.

She started giggling and squealing like the little girl she was.

Katie POV

I went out to the back porch and stared out at the setting sun. How could Connor do that! It was hard enough being away from my kids for one week but _two weeks _without my kids or Travis will be pure torture!

I turned around, feeling like something was wrong. A few seconds later Nick started crying. Call it a mother's sixth sense.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" I cooed. He pointed to the bathroom door. The door was closed and the handle was too high for him to reach.

"Do you need to go potty?" I asked. Nick nodded. I opened the door for him and he made a mad dash to the toilet, almost falling face first on the hard tile in the process. I helped him undo his pants button and then waited for him to finish.

After washing Nick's hands I went to the kitchen to start dinner. Travis sneaked up behind me and grabbed my waist.

"You know, Callie said it might be fun to be on the show," He whispered in my ear. I turned around to glare at him with a scowl on my face.

"Fun?" I screeched. How could he ever believe that it would be _fun_?

"Yeah, it could be a good experience," Now it was his turn to rub my back. I leaned into him and sighed.

"Travis, you've seen that show, they'll pair us up with a family that is completely opposite of us and make us look like fools!"

"Katie, Katie, Katie, why must you be so negative?" He asked looking like the old, teenage Travis that I fell in love with all those years ago. I huffed and walked away.

"Hey, what about dinner?" He yelled after me.

"You're making it," I yelled back and then plopped on the couch to watch TV.

**Did you like it? Tell me in a review! Reviews are what make me want to update. I'm not 'gonna say that I'm not 'gonna update unless I get a certain amount of reviews because it's not fair. But I still want you to review!**

**For people who are on the Twilight archive a lot:**

**Help: there was this story about Leah and how she and Sam had a daughter. The daughter's name was Summer Aurora Clearwater. There was a sequel were she got married to this dude and had another daughter. If you know the name or the author please tell me! Thank you!**

**If you read my first story "True Love Never Fades", Do you think I should rewrite it? I've had some people ask me to continue but I don't know. **


	3. The Jensens

**This is a tiny filler chapter. It isn't even a page long. I just wanted to get this in so I can do the swap already.**

**P.S.: Meya is pronounced "Maya", just spelled different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Mr. Jensen's POV

I just came back from baseball practice and I decided to go check the mail. As soon as I opened the mailbox I saw a huge manila envelope. I smiled to myself, grabbed the mail and went inside.

"Daddy, Meya won't let me have my turn on the Wii!" My 6 year old daughter, Ava, cried out as soon as I walked in the door.

I looked at Meya sternly. She blew out a frustrated sigh and handed the Wii remote to Ava.

I went to the gym, looking for my wife, Holly. When I got the there I saw Holly and my two oldest daughters Elle and Gracelyn- who are 12 and 16- working out.

I held up the envelope and all three of them squealed happily. As soon as Ava and Meya herd them squeal they ran in and asked what's wrong.

"Where 'gonna be on Wife Swap!" Holly said happily.

"Were going on TV? Oh my gosh, we have to go shopping, like, now!" Meya yelled, Her 11 year old mind only focusing on the things that she thought were "important".

"I agree with Meya," Elle announced. I sighed. Who ever the new mom is she better like shopping, or else my daughters will not be happy.

**As soon as I post this I'll work on the next chapter which will be when Katie and Holly leave there homes and swap. Review please!**


	4. Dear New Mom, Part I

**I don't feel like studying for my World Cultures test right now so I decided to write. I might have some mistakes 'cause I didn't really read it over. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Katie's POV

It was the day of the swap. I was so nervous.

"Come on, Mommy, they'll be here soon," Callie urged me. She kept trying to apply mascara to my eyes but I was so nervous I kept squirming.

Callie sighed and gave up. I watched my daughter as she compared different eye shadow colors against my skin. She has definitely been spending too much time with the Aphrodite girls at camp.

Callie had just finished putting some lip-gloss on me when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I heard Travis yell from downstairs.

I held my breath as he opened the door.

"Um, is Mrs. Stoll ready?" A man's voice asked. I didn't hear anything else so I guess Travis nodded.

I walked downstairs with my purse in my right hand and my gardening book in my left. My other two bags where already in the car. The person in charge had already told me I was going to Texas so I packed lightly.

I gave Callie and Nick one last long hug and then gave Travis a long kiss. I didn't want to pull back, but I unfortunately had to.

As soon as I got outside my jaw dropped. There was a long, black limo parked in front of my house. It couldn't even fit in the drive way!

The chauffer opened the door for me and showed me where the food and drinks were. I thanked him before sitting down and opening my gardening book.

After a while we pulled up to the airport.

* * *

The airplane trip lasted about three maybe almost four hours. I got in a new limo and we sped of to my new home.

We entered a closed community called spring Gate. We passed a public pool, a basketball court, a tennis court, a sand volleyball court and a playground. We pulled up to the house a few moments later.

It was a beautiful, red brick, three story house with a huge window above the front door. They had an okay yard but it could have been better.

When I got out of the limo a guy handed me the house key. With shaking hands I opened the door.

It was just as beautiful inside. When I walked in there was big dining room to your right and a decent sized game room to the left. After the game room there was a wooden staircase that led to both the second and third floor.

Right in front of me was a gigantic living room with two red-brown leather sofas and a same colored love seat. A mammoth sized flat screen TV dominated the wall in front of the sofas.

The open kitchen was beside the living room and right behind the dining room that had an open door connecting it to the kitchen.

There were light gray countertops and a matching island in the middle. A bowl of fruit with apples, bananas, oranges and pears was in the middle of the island.

A glass breakfast table sat at the end, huge windows all around it and the living room, filling the first floor with natural light.

A small hallway was beside the living room leading to the door to the garage, laundry room and master suite.

The entire first floor was painted a light, pastel brown with a few dull blues here and there.

I noticed the guide on the counter and decided to read it.

_Dear new mom, _

_Here is everything you need to know about my family. I'll start from oldest to youngest and I'll do my husband and I last._

_Gracelyn- We call her Grace, she's 16 years old and a sophomore at Range Spring High School. She loves to shop, go to the movies and she has a boyfriend, Brycen, who she goes out with almost every Friday night. Her favorite food is spaghetti. She plays volleyball and is a cheerleader at her school._

_Elle- She is 12 and is a sixth grader at Aaron Middle School. Elle also loves shopping and going to the movies. She is not allowed to date. Her favorite food is lasagna. Elle loves to Ice skate and skates every Thursday and Monday, she also cheers a bit. Elle loves shoes, you have been warned._

_Meya- She is 11 and is a fifth grader at Jones Elementary. Meya skates with Elle and practices at the same time as Elle, she is also learning to cheer. They have the spring show coming up so they will be at rink more. Meya loves purses, so beware when you go shopping, which is one of her favorite hobbies. Her favorite food is Barbecue boneless wings. _

_Ava- Ava is the youngest, she's only 6 and she's also my baby. She's in first grade at Jones Elementary. Ava is skating with Meya and Elle and is also learning cheer. She, of course, loves to shop. She loves to help out around the house. Ava spends hours playing with her American girl Doll, Kenzie. Her favorite food is Cheese Pizza. _

_Noah Jensen- My husband is a Lawyer (which means he loves to argue) and he also coaches the Range Spring baseball team. He's obsessed with baseball. He tries to help out as much as he can but he's usually busy. He's a great cook and is the only one who can make my girls favorite foods perfectly._

_Me, Holly Jensen- I work as a theater teacher at Aaron Middle School. My family and I go see plays a lot, our favorite one is Wicked so don't be surprised if one of the girls start singing one of the songs._

_I hope you enjoy your stay at the Jensen Home!_

_Love,_

_Holly Jensen_

As soon as I finished reading I heard a car door slam and the front door open. A little girl with dirty blond hair tied in a high, side ponytail and jade, green eyes ran up to me.

"Hi," she squeaked, "I'm Ava!"

Three more girls and a man came in. The girls looked like they would fit in perfectly with the Aphrodite cabin. This is going to be a long two weeks.

**I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, keep reviewing! Tell me if you want anything to happen. Also, I don't know anything about life in New York so I'm 'gonna guess. I'm trring to make the chapters longer but it's hard!**


	5. New Mommy Can Wait

**I'm so, so, so, sorry. I know I said I'll update every weekend but I've been so busy. My best friend and I have been rehearsing non-stop for our skit for Theater Arts (6****th**** graders aren't allowed to be in the end of the year play so were doing this instead). I hope this chapter is good.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO I wouldn't be trying to avoid doing my stupid math homework over Integers. I hate integers!**

**Callie's POV**

I smoothed out my favorite Juicy Couture shirt that Auntie Elle, a daughter of Aphrodite, got me two months ago. I ran my small fingers through my hair and made sure there were no bumps. Maybe my mommy's right; I'm spending too much time in the Aphrodite cabin.

I felt Nick pull on my "Miss Me" jeans- another gift from Auntie Elle.

"Cawie," He whispered my name in baby talk.

"Yeah, Nicky?"

"What if she hate us?" He asked worriedly, forgetting to put an's' at the end of 'hate'. Maybe I've also been spending too much time with the Athena cabin.

I giggled and sighed at the same time- It's a natural talent that not many people can master.

"Nicholas, she can't hate us, were too cute!" I exclaimed happily. Nick gave me a big grin in return and went to sit in the couch. He turned on the TV and clapped his pudgy hands when he realized "Imagination Movers" was on.

"Okay, kiddos, let's go to the park!" My daddy announced happily while rubbing his hands together.

My jaw dropped.

_What?_ I put on my best clothe to meet our new mommy and daddy wants us to go to the park?

"But daddy I thought we were going to meet our new mommy today," I said with a confused look plastered on my face.

"We are, sweetie, but later, first we have to let her see the house and settle in _then_ we can meet her," he explained to me.

I ran upstairs to change into a camisole and running shorts.

"Let's go! Were wasting day light over here!" I yelled impatiently while trying to put on my tennis shoes, pull my daddy towards the front door, and walk at the same time.

Daddy laughed and let me pull him while Nick chanted,

"The park, the park, were going to the park!" over and over again.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. The new mom can wait until were back from the back.

**Sorry it's so short, again. I'm watching old **_**Glee **_**episodes and my focus got lost somewhere in Broadway. Review please. Sorry if this chapter sucked. Also my computer's been acting up (there are lines on the screen and half the screen is white) So I might not be able to update in a while.**


	6. Dear New Mom, Part II

**I know, I haven't updated in forever. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm on my Aunts computer in Brazil and she doesn't have MicrosoftWord so I'm writing on the document uploader thing. I'm going to my grandma's' house for a month after this and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update but after August 5th (when I come back to my beloved Texas) you can sned death threats for not updating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, blah, blah, blah.**

**Holly POV**

I quickly applied mascara to my left eye, put on my long lasting lip stain and grabbed my favorite Vera Bradley floral bag that had all my travel stuff. Today was the day of the swap, I couldn't be more excited!

The bathroom door opened slightly. I could see one pair of jade green eyes and one pair of ice blue eyes. I sighed and beckond them to come forward. The door slammed open completely, Meya ran into my arms crying.

"Mummy," she sniffed a few times and continued, "don't-t-t-t g-go." I knealed down to Meya's' level and looked into her beautiful blue eyes that she inhereted from me.

"May-May, I thought you were happy about this," I said confused.

"I-I-I was, but now I d-d-don't want you t-to go-o-o," She cried harder. Ava looked at her crying sister and ran to her.

"It's okay, May-May, Mummy's 'gonna be back soon," Ava soothed Meya while rubbing her back. Meya shakily stepped out of my embrace and nodded. I settled my Vera Bradley bag on my shoulder and grabbed both of my daughter's' hands.

Elle announced that the limo's here as soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I gave each of my girls a long hug and told them to behave for the new mom. After giving Noah a kiss goodbye I stepped into the limo and we sped of to the airport.

* * *

After we got of the plane and grabbed my bags- which I could tell had been tossed around- I got in a new limo and went to my new house for the next two weeks. New York City was exactly, but at the same time the complete opposite of what you see in movies. It was very beautiful. There were people walking in the streets, something you don't see in my home town where there are barely any sidewalks anyways.

After driving for a while we pulled up to a cute, traditional looking little two-story town house with red bricks. There was a small yard with beautiful flowers of all kinds and colors. It looked kind of foreign to me since I'm used to big, spacious yards and backyards, with the houses a good distance away and fences seperating most of the space, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

I was handed a key and told to go inside. Inside, the house looked quite modern, unlike the exterior. The kitchen wasto my left, while the living room was to my right. The kitchen was big and open, so it looked more like one huge room, there was also an intercom which I thought added a nice modern touch. There was a small hallway behind the livingroom that led to a guest bathroom and the master bedroom. Beside the guest bathroom there was a small laundry room with two modern looking washing and drying machines, a big purple dog bed, a small pink cat bed, a litter box, and two sets of food and water bowls.

On the kitchen counter there was the guide. I grabbed it and began reading.

_Dear New Mom,_

_Welcome to our home! I hope you enjoy it here. _

_My oldest child is Callista, but every one calls her Callie. She's sweet and nice most of the time, but if you get her mad you can see she has quite a temper. Callie loves our garden and spends hours out there. Becareful if her cousin Alex Rodriguez comes over, they will have a prank marathon that usually lasts all day. Be especially careful if their uncle Connor is with them. Callie isn't a girly-girl, but she isn't a tom-boy either. She likes make-up and her dolls, but she'll play tackle football with the boys too. If she's really mad the only way to calm her down is to give her chocolate ice cream with fudge on top._

_My youngest child is Nicholas, who we call Nick. He's two and a half and is learning to talk. Nick is a mamma's boy who loves baseball. He's going to start T-ball when he's around three. Nick ever rarely gets mad, but if he does just ignore him for a while and after a while he'll come and apologize._

_My husband, Travis, loves kids and usually acts like one himself. He'll spend a lot of time with Callie and Nick at the park. He can also make a killer stroganoff._

_Again, I hope you enjoy your time here._

_Love,_

_Katie Stoll_

I smiled as I read the part about baseball. My husband always wanted a boy but all we had were girls. After I was done reading I went upstairs. There was a little girl's room with light pink and purple walls with lots of flowers and butterflies everywere. Onewall was full of pictures. A bunch were in this house, some in other houses, others in diffferent parks and outdoor places, and a bunch were in what looked to be a summer camp, with a bunch of weirdly decorated cabins and kids in orange shirts.

Beside it was a little boys room. A small twin bed was pushed up against the wall and a guard rail was on the side of the bed that was opened, so he wouldn't fall in his sleep. It was all blue and green with lots and lots of dinosaurs.

In front of Nick's room was the guest room. It was mostly navy blue with light navy blue walls. In fornt of Callie's room was a small open space which the stairs led to.

As I walked back downstairs the door opened. A little girl with brown hair and blue eyes, who I assumed was Callista, smiled brightly. The little boy with curly slightly darker brown hair and same blue eyes started calpping gleefully moving up and down in the man's arms. They were slightly dirty. I'm guessing they just came home from the park.

The man balanced the little boy in one arm and stuck out his therhand fr me to shake.

"Hi," he said happily, "I'm Travis stoll."

**I know, super short but betther than nothing! As soon as the wife's get settled in the chapters will get longer and the interesting stuff will happen.**

**Super-duper thanks to Bewilder22 who explained what I needed to know about New York City. You should go check out her stories. My favorite is The Saga Of Tratie. Lot's of Tratie!**

**Don't forget to read my one-shot, "The Lazy Song" about Connor baby-sitting the kids.**

**Keep on reviewing Little Monsters! **

**You gotta love Lady. now Born This Way AND Judas are stuck in my head! Is that even possible. Two songs being stuck in your head at once.**


	7. Callie's Board of Points

_**NOT A CHAPTER! NOT A CHAPTER! NOT A CHAPTER! NOT A CHAPTER! NOT A CHAPTER! NOT A CHAPTER!**_

**As you can see above this is not a chapter. I have come up with a little game and I am now going to explain it, well Callie is..** **It's called **_Callie's board of points _**because I'm not creative enough to come up with a different name. If you can come up with a better name tell me.**

Hey, peeps! It's Callie here! You're probably wondering why I'm here. Well I'm here to explain _Callie's board of points. _So, eveytime you review, answer aquestion give ideas, or whatever, you get points! Here is the points chart, check back here every once in a while to how many points you have.

One week after DramaticFanaticPrincess has posted the second to last chapter she will anouce who has the most points. Who ever has the most points will be an OC in the last chapter! Yay!

points chart:

Review- 5

trivia question-3

opinion question-2

Ideas-2

Ideas that DFP uses- 3

I would do favorite story or story alert but so many people have already and I don't remember who.

_Callie's Board of Points_

_(remember, this chart is in no particular order)_

ChickWithThePurpleGuitar

Bewilder22

Eleos

I'mdIfferent-GetOverIt

Zairinn

Anastasia Laurels-

TratieLuver14

DEDEBUG9

melpel-

jahfreenalam

xXGred-ForgeXx

Faling . Into . the. sky

kittykatkitkat

Peace Love CANDY

MysticaTempest

WritersForTheWin

Anily and Emily

you may notice that no points are upp yet, that is because DFP has to get of the computer within the next minute. points will be posted as soon as physically and mentally possible.

Trivia Questions will alway be about PJO to keep it fair.

TRIVIA QUESTION- Why are Athena children afraid of spiders.

OPINION QUSTION- Have you watched RIO. if yes, did you like it. If no, do you want to. why or why not.

Please be notified that DFP can not locate the question mark button on her Aunt's computer.


	8. Leaving

Hey guys, I don't have time for fanfiction anymore. It's sad! I'm not really interested in Percy Jackson anymore and I don't really remember anything except the character's names! If you're interested in adopting this story please say so in a review or a PM. You won't have to do Callie's board of Points if you think that would be too complicated. Maybe one day I'll write fanficiton again, who knows? I'll post news on someone adopting this story if someone offers.

Bye, for probably the last time,

DramaticFanaticPrincess

I'll make one more of these just for the heck of it!

OPINION: What do you guys think of Twilight? Is it awesome? is it Stupid? Or do you not care?

TRIVIA: who is not a character from PJ 1-5 (I haven't read the ones about Jason and them)

Lee

Kylie

Malcolm


	9. Stoll vs Jensen Part Two!

When I first decided to start writing FanFiction I told myself that I would never quit on a story. Obviously that didn't happen. Thankfully FutureAuthor asked to continue it so, Stoll vs. Jensen won't be lost forever! You guys (if you're still reading this) should definitely go check it out. The title is "Stoll vs Jensen Part Two" and it will also be in my favorites (Duh). I hope it continues to do well. Maybe I'll write Fanfiction again someday, but no promises.


End file.
